Just That One Shot Of Freedom: Alex Gaskarth
by nickywolfe
Summary: Ryan is just a normal 19 year old girl that is in her senior year of high school in San Francisco. Normally you would be 18 when your in your senior year but Ryan and her best friend Avery had to repeat a year, lets not get into that just yet. Ryan and Avery had been best friends for pretty much forever and who knew that one concert would change everything. Alex Gaskarth O/C


Chapter 1

To: Ryan

From: Avery

Okay, I'm going to head to the car 5 minutes into class, you follow after in 5 minutes. Do you have the tickets?

To: Avery

From: Ryan

Yeah bruh okay, haha, I have the tickets with me keep the car waiting I will tap on the window 3 times so you know it's me.

Yeah that's me Ryan and my best friend Avery, we were currently just texting in class because between you and me, we are going to ditch school to go see one of our favourite bands live: All Time Low.

My name is Rhiannon Analiease-Chrystal Presley, yes it is a mouthful so I tell everyone my name is Ryan. I was born in Yorkshire England originally but I moved to America and I now live in San Francisco by myself in my holiday house. "YOU LIVE ALONE? DO YOU HAVE PARTIES EVERYDAY?" most people say to me, but no I don't, usually. In case you didn't really figure it out my parents are very wealthy compared to the average parents. When I was younger I had my first trip to America and I loved it so much that I didn't want to move back home, so my parents willingly hired a nanny to take care of me and just left me, but I can't really complain I guess. They always did things like this. When I was 16 my nanny Miranda passed away, that's why I live alone but Avery often comes by.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Collins can I please go to the health center I'm not feeling to good." I said very sickly, I have a knack for putting on great accents, even if I'm faking to be sick, it's not that hard really.

"Okay just make sure you get the work done." He said turning back to the board trying to finish his lecture on economics.

After I slowly made my way out of the classroom and down the hall I quickly walked with my head down to my locker and pulled out my bag and hurried down to the student car park as fast as you can in a school uniform. Yes, I am forced to go to a strict private school to help "keep me in line". Once down to the bottom of the hill I snatched off my grey beanie and pulled out all of my pins that stopped all my green hair from falling out of my beanie in the middle of school, last time that happened I got a detention 2 hours after school on a Thursday. I guess I didn't exactly learn my lesson.

I tapped on the window 3 times just as I promised and Avery hopped up from the backseat on the floor and opened the door to her small yet comfortable car inviting me in. She was already changed in our usual concert attire, which consisted of skinny jeans, converse and a t-shirt of the band that is playing. That's probably the only thing that rich parents had its luxury in; I got to buy lots of merch so I had supplied basically both of our cupboards.

"Are you completely sure you want to do this?" She said looking at me with cautious eyes when I slid in the backseat to start changing.

"I mean if we- no wait only if YOU get caught YOU will be suspended." I rolled my eyes at her in the rear view mirror and pulled my clothes out of my bag.

Avery is pretty much the polar opposite to me when it comes to behaviour, she has a nearly completely clean recorded (except for the one time we both got in trouble when I nearly burnt down the science lab, in my defence I didn't know what chemical was what because they weren't labelled). She is very shy when she first meets people and blushes pretty easily when you ask her questions about boys or if she is talking to boys she has never met before, usually she blushes the same colour of her hair! But it's okay for her because people have told her it's very cute. Like I said, I'm pretty much the opposite I can sometimes be very loud when cheered on and I'm also quite outgoing – but I just don't tend to like much people that's all.

Avery is slowly coming out of her shell more often and isn't always a goody-two-shoes all the time because my habits have somewhat grown on her because of all the time we have spent together, but it works vice-versa. Avery also helps me stay in check, making sure I don't do something stupid or things up, she has had my back and I will always have hers. That's why we are best friends – well that and our love for music and extremely attractive men, band guys.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" I said jumping into the front seat slightly fist pumping in her small car.

She rolled her eyes at me and started to drive towards the exit.

* * *

After a 2 hour long drive we finally made it to the arena where All Time Low (one of our favourite bands) will be headlining tonight, and to make it even better speculation on the internet said that they might be staying in town! But who uses the internet for the most reliable source these days, oh right, us.

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Avery said with her mouth wide open.

"What?" I said looking in the direction she was gasping out at.

"THEY ARE DOING A SIGNING TENT!"

"Yeah we knew that." I said

"BUT I HAVE TO PEE!"

She then accelerated so much that I fell back into my chair from the force of the jolt, luckily there was a spot not too far down but close enough to the where we have to scan our tickets for entry.

"Okay lets hurry up and get in so I can use the bathroom. Do you have the tickets Ry?" she said whilst getting out of the car.

"Yeah here." I said handing her ticket to her after pulling it out of my skinny jeans back pocket and then replacing the empty space with my phone.

"Thanks, come on let's go!" she said grinning with me.

We then jogged up to the gate and quickly scanned our tickets in. There was no line because everyone was allowed in an hour ago so the bands could do signings before the show, but we purposely came late so we would be at the back of the line, which means more conversation with Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack. Aren't we smart.

"Okay you wait here while I go." Avery said running off in the general direction of the bathrooms.

"Okay bye." I said knowing she still couldn't see me, I chuckled and waited in the line like everyone else.

* * *

There were now 6 more people in front of me, where the is Avery, how long does it take to go to the bathroom. I tried calling her 9 times but she hasn't answered. something must be wrong.

4 more people in front of me.

I can't meet them without her that would be like punching her in the face, this is something we've planned for ages!

3 more people to go.

I dialled her phone again.

"Hey you've reached me Avery sorry I'm no-"

"Fuck." I muttered hanging up.

Hey, cell phone girl, you're up." I look up and see non other than Alex Gaskarth smiling his half crooked smile at me, which had the capability to make any girl swoon, including me.

**Alex's POV**

"Where the fuck is Jack?" I said groaning to Rian.

"How should I know he just said he needed to piss and then he would be back!" Rian said putting his hands up defensively.

"He's already missed signing the last 15 fans merch," Zack started. "This isn't like him." He finished quietly probably deep in thought.

This little he probably got himself kidnapped by some insane fan or he could be having se.x right now with some insane fan! Knowing him, probably both.

"Fuck" I heard a girl mutter, a little louder than she probably thought whilst she was glaring at her cell phone.

"Hey, cell phone girl, you're up." I said giving this girl the best smiley I could muster up to help distract her into thinking where Jack was.

She looked up shaking her green and blond bangs out of her eyes, she was beautiful. Wait what, since when do I call girls beautiful she's hot I mean. Her face was perfectly curved her cheeks slightly a little red from her blushing she has a lip ring that might not have suited most girls well but she pulls it off perfectly. But those eyes, those were the real show stopper, the most perfect forest green eyes.


End file.
